


invasion.

by tortxrra



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cock Worship, Cuckolding, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Reader-Insert, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tortxrra/pseuds/tortxrra
Summary: Your boyfriend is forced to watch as you're taken by the King of Heroes.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Reader, Original Male Character/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 92





	invasion.

An hour ago, his relationship with you, his beautiful, adorable little girlfriend had been completely normal. Perhaps it was moving a bit _slow_ , with you giving him your first handjob after almost a year in, but he was happy, and you seemed to be happy too. He would have liked to move a bit faster, but he contented himself with touching himself to the memory of your hand on him and fantasies of how the rest of you would feel.

An hour ago, a blond stranger had thrown open the door to his apartment, declaring that he was here to reclaim his treasure.

Now here he is, watching helplessly as the stranger rails you from behind.

“ _Ah_ , it feels good, it feels so good~”

Watching you enjoy every second of it.

“T-there, ah, please-!”

Watching you move from eagerly sucking the blond’s cock on your knees, surely staring up at him through your long lashes, to happily positioning yourself on your hands and knees, face pressed to the carpet.

He hates how hard both sights made him. You looked so adorable. You were clearly trying _so hard_ to please your newfound lover.

Ugh. This entire situation is awful. He’s watching you get fucked by a _stranger_ and it has him harder than any of his fantasies have ever gotten him. But he refuses to undo his pants and touch himself, no matter how badly he’s aching for it. Everything about this is fucked up enough as it is without him getting off on it.

“ _Please_ , please give me more, please, I need it, I’ll be so good—”

He can’t even stay in his head with how loudly you’re crying out. It’s impossible to think over the lewd sounds of the blond’s hips meeting your ass.

“My King, my King, fu-fuck me harder, please, please.”

Your moans are so cute, so hot. If he tries hard enough, maybe he can forget everything else about this—

“Fufu, it feels good, doesn’t it?”

 _God_ , that asshole’s voice ruined it. If that prick just kept his big mouth shut, maybe your (former?) boyfriend could get off on the closest he’s ever come to getting to fuck you.

“It does, it feels amazing! Your cock is the best!”

How could you even know that? The most experience you had prior to this was giving a shy, nervous handjob. You didn’t blow him, and you certainly didn’t have sex with him. Hell, this was the first time you were even being touched like this, from what you told him in the past; you were so nervous about touching _him_ that you wouldn’t let him touch you.

But given this guy’s size and apparent experience, he isn’t surprised by your praise. As much as he hates to admit it, his dick can’t even compare to the other’s. Even hard it’s pitiful next to how soft the blond’s own dick had been when he’d pulled it out of his unzipped pants.

Since that initial reveal, the stranger has gradually lost more of his clothing, carelessly tossing his jacket and shirt all over the bedroom. Of course, his pants joined the rest of his outfit on the floor.

Right. The bedroom. Not only was his girlfriend having sex with some random asshole, it was happening in his own bedroom, the same one he was planning on asking you to share with him when he invited you over that day.

Fuck. It isn’t _fair_. That should be _his_ cock inside you, _his_ hands bruising your hips and leaving marks on the full flesh of your ass as it bounced against his hips. _His_ cum should be on your face, chest, and thighs. It should be _his_ seed in your womb.

But it isn’t. And based on how much you seem to be enjoying the stranger’s ferocious love-making, it never will be. He’s completely lost you to the lustful invader.

Maybe if he had pushed the boundaries a bit more. Maybe if he had taken the initiative.

Maybe, maybe, maybe…

“ _Gilgamesh!_ ”

...maybe you wouldn’t be coming for another man. Maybe his heart wouldn’t be breaking in his chest with every cry torn from your throat.

Maybe, just maybe, he wouldn’t be left with a painfully hard erection as the stranger carried you out of the apartment without even a glance at the man who once had the honor of calling himself your future husband.


End file.
